1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory control device and a high-density mounting method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a large-capacity memory control device and to a method of mounting large-capacity memory control devices in high density in a small package.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows the construction of a conventional semiconductor memory control device. A plurality of semiconductor elements 19 are mounted on both sides of a printed board 18. An electrode 14 of a connector 13 is electrically connected to the printed board 18. A semiconductor memory control device is connected to an external device through this connector 13. In FIG. 11, reference numeral 15 denotes a sheathing frame; and reference numerals 16 and 17 denote an obverse panel and a reverse panel, respectively.
Next, a method of mounting this semiconductor memory control device will be explained. First, semiconductor elements 19 are mounted on both sides of the printed board 18, and the electrode 14 of the connector 13 is soldered to the printed board 18. Thus, an internally mounted module is formed, and is thereafter placed inside the sheathing frame 15. The obverse panel 16 and the reverse panel 17 are mounted on the sheathing frame 15. Thus, mounting of the semiconductor memory control device is completed.
In the conventional semiconductor memory control device, as shown in FIG. 11, there is a limitation on the number of semiconductor elements 19 which can be mounted because they are mounted on one or both sides of one printed board 18. For example, if it is assumed that a maximum of 12 semiconductor elements 19 can be mounted on one side of the printed board 18, the maximum number of semiconductor elements is 24 even if both sides of the printed board 18 are used. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to make a small semiconductor memory control device with a large capacity.